Ground engaging implements such as back-hoes, front-end loaders, excavators and related types of equipment typically include a bucket. The bucket of such devices includes a leading forward edge or lip having a series of digging tooth assemblies arranged in laterally adjacent or side-by-side relation relative to each other across the forward edge of lip.
To enhance their durability, ground penetration capability and overall usefulness, such digging tooth assemblies now usually include two pieces. That is, each digging tooth assembly includes a shank or support connected to and extending forward from the forward or leading edge of the bucket and a digging tooth. Such two piece construction permits the digging tooth to be replaced when required thereby maintaining a relatively sharp edge for the digging tooth assembly thereby enhancing bucket penetration capabilities. Typically, about 5 to fifteen teeth (depending upon digging conditions wherein the digging tooth assembly is utilized and the equipment being used) can be replaced on the support or adapter before requiring the adapter or support to be replaced.
In the past decades, the preferred method for connecting the digging tooth and adapter in operable combination relative to each other involves a side pinning design. Different forms of retaining pins are used to operably interconnect the digging tooth and support or adapter. In each instance, however, the retaining pin passes at least partially endwise through axially aligned bores in the sides of the digging tooth and through an aligned bore in the adapter or support whereby releasably coupling the tooth and adapter in operable combination.
One type of retaining pin used to operably couple the tooth and adapter involves a longitudinally elongated solid steel cylindrical pin. This type of retaining pin is maintained in place by compression and friction. A second type of retaining pin used to operably couple the tooth and adapter is frequently referred to as a “flex-pin”. The “flex-pin” retainer includes two longitudinally elongated pins halves which are joined by an elastomeric center portion. It is common for the ends of the pin halves to be tapered whereby facilitating their setting within the digging tooth assembly. Moreover, each pin halve furthermore typically includes a radial shoulder disposed adjacent to the end of pin halve so as to coact with the tooth and adapter whereby positively holding the retainer pin in place during digging tooth assembly operation.
The side-by-side arrangement of the digging teeth relative to each other presented logistical problems relating to installation and removal of the retaining pin for each tooth assembly. That is, it was difficult and extremely awkward to align a hammer to the retaining pin due to interference from adjacent adapters and teeth.
The prior art has attempted to address the logistical problems mentioned above with very specialized tools which are specifically designed to hold an offset retaining pin or punch to facilitate retaining pin installation and removal. Although such special tools functioned reasonably well, they proved expensive and were manufactured to operate in conjunction with only one specific type or style of retaining pin. This created economic waste, with operators having to procure multiple tools for various retaining pin applications. In view of the frequency such digging teeth are replaced, the operator had to be sure they had the appropriate tool for the particular type of retaining pin used to operably couple the tooth and adapter to each other.
While the prior art, to some limited degree, addressed the issue of retaining pin installation and removal, it did not address and thus offered no solution to a related problem. That related problem involves storage of replacement retaining pins. Operators attempting to change the digging teeth on a bucket are tasked with both locating the appropriate retaining pin removal tool and also locating a usable set of replacement retaining pins. Frequently, new retaining pins gravitate to a bottom of an operator's tool box thus resulting in the loss of additional but valuable time to locate the replacement retaining pins.
Thus, there is a need and continuing desire for a tool assembly capable of acting on more than one type of retaining pin used to operably interconnect a digging tooth and adapter and which, in a preferred form, has retaining pin storage capabilities along with additional enhancements.